Andrea Hawke
"She gave her life not because she'd sworn an oath, or had been marked as special, but because someone had to do it." - Inquisitor Éirinn Lavellan about Andrea Hawke's death Andrea Hawke was a human warrior, also known as the Champion of Kirkwall. She was the daugther of Leandra Amell, and Malcolm Hawke, big sister to Bethany Hawke and Carver Hawke. She was born in Lothering, and considered herself a Fereldan, despite leaving for Kirkwall at the age of 24. Overview Physical Appearance Andrea has a very distinctive appearance. She is tall and muscular for a woman, mostly because she wields two handed heavy blades. She keeps her black hair middle-length, and tied in a low, loose pony tail. She has quite sharp features, which give an impression of intelligence, but also make her face a little less feminine - her forehad is large, she has an aristocratic nose, and a quite strong jawline. Her eyes are very characteristic, often described as "impossibly blue". This was a trait very rare in the family, she obviously inherited it from her father's lineage. When they had been together for a long time, Fenris mentioned once, that when they first met, the color of her eyes reminded him of the color of lyrium. Andrea often wears heavy armor, and enjoys comfortable, but often not really good looking clothes at home. Personality Fenris once mentions that jokes are Andrea's answer to everything - and that is true. However, her funny (and often unintentionally rude) personality is partly masking her inner struggles with grief, failures, losses... she takes every mistake really hard, and tries to keep cheerful, and inspiring, but it is, many times not easy. As a big sister, she has a very dual relationship with her siblings... Originally, she wasn't the defensive type. She enlisted to Cailan's army with Carver, and she fought together with Bethany. She felt her siblings could stand on their own - however, she took Carver's death really hard, especially, when her mother said it was her fault. During their years as mercenaries, she tried to keep Bethany away from the battles (that resulted in Andrea gaining much bigger name than her sister), but Bethany tried to convince her to let her take more active roles in battles. Andrea eventually gave in, and despite her original plans, took Bethany with her to the Deep Roads expedition. When she was corrupted, and had to join the Grey Wardens, Andrea never truly forgave herself. When the Wardens started to hear the calling, she immediately contacted Aveline, to take her away from the danger... she couldn't bear the thought of losing the last living person of her family. Andrea always supported the mage's rights, mostly because of her father and sister. She herself wasn't born with magic, but even so, she finds it horrible, that some people can be locked up simply because they have magic. She is aware of the danger, but she doesn't believe that the Chantry's laws are right in this matter. This caused many conflicts with her lover, Fenris, who suffered much from mages. Besides this, Andrea is type of person - as Flemeth advised her - who leaps, when the chance comes. Whether it is a chance to win a war, or to save a life, she never lets it go. Some call her outward foolish because of this, and there is a reason for this - sometimes she is ready to march into a battle even when she knows how much she can lose, and even when she is afraid, and doesn't truly want to go. This trait is what eventually leads to her death - she sacrifices herself against Corypheus even though she knows she will break Fenris with this decision. 'Talents and Skills' Here's what Your OC is good at, jabroni. Doesn't have to just include killing things, though let's be real, it probably includes killing things. Biography History Here's what happened before the events of the game, son. In-game Here's what happened during the events of Your OC's game, boyo. Post-game Here's what happened after the events of said game, brosef. Relationships Here's what happened with the companions, yo. Miscellaneous What else happened, or what else can you tell us about Your OC, bruh? Think of things like likes, dislikes, fears, strengths and weaknesses, etc. This is as close as you'll get to being able to word-vomit about your OC while keeping the article organized and will probably be the longest section. Feel free to add sub-headings as necessary with sub-heading 2: Like So 'Links' Reddit Headcanon Threads: Reddit Writing prompt Threads: Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr): Gallery Screenshot20190618172726308.jpg|Andrea Hawke and Flemeth, after she completed the ritual with the amulet Category:Aria10191 Category:Hawke Category:Warrior Category:Reaver Category:Fenris Romance Category:Human